


Starcrossed

by HellsBells92



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Pining, Player Character is Luxord, Pre-Keyblade War, technically one-sided but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsBells92/pseuds/HellsBells92
Summary: Strelitzia admires a certain someone at the fountain from afar.Just a cute fluff thing.





	Starcrossed

**Author's Note:**

> I saw somewhere of an idea that the Player Character is Luxord and I liked the idea enough to write this. Maybe I could've wrote more but meh, I wanted to write a short one-shot anyway.

Strelitzia noted the way the sunlight reflected off of his hair, it made the blonde strands almost appear white under the glare. She sighed almost dreamily while she gazed at the boy perched at the fountain. He looked so carefree and happy while he smiled at anyone that greeted him, like he had nothing to worry about.

This was probably about the fourth time that she had spied on him but she honestly couldn't help herself. At this point she had surmised that he must be waiting for someone and she was curious if this was the day that whoever it was would show up. She couldn't help but admire his tenacity, he had never given up on whoever it was and she wished that she had someone like that in her life, she'd even started to imagine that he was waiting for her.

It was probably silly of her to focus so much on this boy, she didn't even know his name! But there was something about him that drew her here and she couldn't help herself.

"Hey, Strelitzia! Master Ava wants to speak to you."

"Ah!" She yelped in surprise and couldn't stop her momentum from falling backwards.

"Oh, I see you're still stalking that boy."

Strelitzia glared up at her Chirithy. "I'm not stalking him!" She pouted and stuck out her tongue. "I'm only curious about him, that's all."

She climbed back onto her feet and leaned over the railing in front of her while her gaze returned to the fountain.

"Maybe you should talk to him?"

"I don't know..." She trailed off while shaking her head then turned to face Chirithy. "Hey, didn't you say Master Ava wanted me for something?"

Chirithy nodded. "Yep."

"Alright, let's go."

Strelitzia glanced one last time at the blonde boy and noticed him start to turn his head in her direction but she turned away from him. Maybe when she felt brave enough she'll go talk to him but for now she'll go find out what Master Ava wants with her.


End file.
